Data may be referenced by computer programs. Data may be used or incorporated in any number of formats. Data is typically incorporated into an executable program via a file extension reference or incorporation of a data library into the program. The data is typically checked to see if it is current and valid by a human who may visually or algorithmically verify that the data is up to date and valid.
The data can be queried by one or more functions to provide answers or determinations. If the data is valid, the answer or determination can be trusted. There can be a large burden in of time and expense to determine if data used in an executable program is valid.
Data acquired from a third party website can change without notice. Changing data could invalidate computer programs relying on it. There can be a large burden of time and expense to determine if data used in an executable program is current.